Birthday Surprise!
by NightMoonOwl
Summary: The Vocaloid family is getting ready for the Kagamines' birthday. However, something goes missing on this day. Will Len be the only one to find it? One-shot. Happy Birthday Rin & Len!


**Just a little Happy Birthday story for my favorite Vocaloid pair. I hope it's to your liking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Utualoid. (No matter how much I wished for Christmas)**

* * *

It was a busy day at the Vocaloid mansion. Everyone was bustling around and working hard, hoping that this day would go perfect for the Kagamines' birthday. Gumi was working on wrapping up the presents and Kaito had the job of choosing the music for the party. Gakupo and Luka were busy making the cake, while Meiko was in charge of the food and beverages. Not a wise choice. All the drinks Meiko brought were sake. Miku was going around with a clipboard making sure that everyone were doing their job right, including scolding at Meiko for bringing nothing but alcoholic drinks, which Meiko strongly defended. And the rest of the Vocaloid family was busy setting up the decorations for the birthday bash. Everyone was working real hard and it seemed that the party was going to go well. Until, Len walked into the room with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. They all turn their heads towards him, greeting him with wide smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Len!" They all cheered together.

"Thanks everyone." He managed to mumble out. Len, despite his feelings, began to smile brightly. He tried his best not to look upset. Len didn't want to bring everyone's spirits down because of his mood so he pretended that he was fine. Yet, you could tell that he was. Everyone in the room could tell that something was wrong with him. You could see it in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Miku finally asks in a concern voice.

"I don't know," Len responded. He couldn't understand it himself to why he was feeling this way all of a sudden. It was his birthday after all, he should have been happy. But here he was having this funk. "I've been feeling this way ever since I woke up."

"Well, is there anything we could do to help?" Kaito asked with the same concern as Miku. Len tried to figure out what was the problem, but he couldn't think of it.

"Maybe something's missing." A voice behind Len spoke up. He turned his head to see that it was Master. Master was smiling, like he knew something that Len didn't know. "Think about it. What's the one thing that is usually by your side that's missing right now?"

He took a second, well, more than a second, to figure out what. 'The one thing that is usually by my side?' Len thought to himself. He kept on trying and trying to solve the answer to the question. Then it finally dawned on him. "Rin! Has anyone seen her?"

"Rin?" Gakupo rubbed his chin as he was thinking if he had seen Rin. "No, I don't believe that I've seen her today."

"Now that you mentioned it," Meiko began to speak. "I haven't seen Rin all day."

"So does that mean Rin's missing?" Luka asked.

"We have to find her." Everyone in the room had a determine look in their eyes and they were motivated to find Rin.

"But," Gumi interrupted. "We still haven't finished set up decorating the party."

"Some of us can stay behind, while small groups of us look for her. It'll be better if they spit up to cover more ground." Master explained to them. Every head in the room nodded, as they agreed to his plan. "Only two people a group. Now let's see." He scanned the room to look for pairs. "Miku and Kaito" The two blushed when he said that they would be partners. It seemed Master knew of their crush that they held for each other. "Anon and Kanon, Luka and Gakupo" He continued. "Piko and Teto, funny, I don't usually see you two together." Master added and his eyes turned to Len. "Since you're not going to help with the party, why don't you go find Rin by yourself."

"That's not fair Master!" Len whined like a little kid. "Everyone else gets a partner. So why can't I?"

"There are more than enough groups for now," Master said to him in a reassuring smile. Behind his smile it looked like Master knew something that Len did not. "I know you will find her." Before the other groups went off on their search, Len looked at Master strangely. His words were very peculiar to Len. He didn't understand why Master wanted him to go off alone. Still, Len obeyed Master's orders and ran off to find Rin.

Len raced through the halls, trying to think of any place where she could have been. He searched for her everywhere he could possibly think of in the Mansion. Their room, the library, the kitchen, closets, even going into Kaito's revolting laundry, and just about every other room. 'Where are on earth could she be?' The question rang through Len's head. It was really starting to become a real challenge to find Rin. Len started to get even more worried. What if he couldn't find her? 'No, that can't happen,' Len removed those types of thoughts from his head. 'I have to find her, no matter what.'

It finally occurred to him, that maybe she wasn't in the mansion. He looked outside of the window and stared down to the lovely Vocaloid garden. The bushes were well-trimmed and some of them were in rows in the shapes of some of the Vocaloids. There were leaf-less trees and there was a small waterfall that turned into a pond. Their garden was very large, seeing as how they owned one of the largest estates in their country, but, since it was December, it was all covered in snow. By the pond, Len could see a familiar white bow. Rin was sitting and staring down at frozen water, tracing circles in it with just her finger. He remembered that it was her favorite place to think. Immediately, he raced down to the garden.

"Rin!" He called out to her. Rin turned her head and looked at him with a small frown and sad eyes. He ran towards her and when he reached her, he shivered. Len was in such a hurry that he'd forgotten to bring a coat. "What are you doing here? Everyone's looking for you."

She turned her head back and continued to stare at the frozen water. "Oh, I'm sorry for making you guys worry." It was all she said, before her frowned turned deeper. Len studied her expression, wondering what could have made her like this. He knew Rin since they were created and she would never act like this for any reason.

"Hey is there something wrong?" Len took a seat beside her, but she quickly scooted a little bit away from him and buried her face in her arms. He gave a small gasp at her action. Rin never did this to him. She was always close to Len and told him everything. For her to shut him out was unfamiliar to Len. "You know you can tell me everything right?" He stared down the waters as Rin had and began to speak. "So why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Len," She said in a quiet, mouse-like voice. Rin raised her head and looked straight at him. "Do you like me?"

He stared at her with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" Len asked her, and then he smiled. "Of course I like you. You're my mirror image after all." After he said that, Rin buried her face again.

"No, not like that." She shook her head.

"Well, what do you mean?" Len tired to figure out what she meant, but as usual, Len was too much of an idiot to figure out.

Rin took a deep breath and managed to fine courage to say the next sentence. "I mean, do you love me?" He gazed at her with shock when she said "love".

"As in love-love? Like in love?" Rin nodded her head 'yes'. He looked back down at the waters again. "I'm sorry Rin, but I never thought about you like that." He felt sorry telling her about this. But now that he thought about it, they were very close and, lately, he always felt different than he did before. Like every time he saw her she always made him smile or his heart would flutter every time she was near. They were definitely closer than what normal friends were. Maybe he was in love with her?

"I see," Rin stood up and began to walk away. Len looked up and his heart started to break.

"Rin wait!" He called out, but she didn't stop. Instead, she continued walking.

He could have at least done something. Instead here he was regretting at not doing anything. 'Why didn't I say anything?' Len wanted to do something, but he didn't. He wanted to run up to her and tell her that he did love her. His legs, for some reason, just couldn't move. He looked back down at the waters again, feeling very stupid. Suddenly, a pair of feet stood next to him. Len looked up to see it was Rin, carrying a long rectangular shape present.

"I got you your birthday gift." Rin said with small, sad smile. It looked like she was trying her best not to break it. He stared at her for a moment, before Rin sat back down, along side him. "I hope you like it." She presented the gift to him and he graciously accepted it.

"Wow, thanks Rin," He thanked her with a bit of shock in his voice. Len opened his gift in one rip and it was a shiny, new electric guitar. He gave a small gasp at his present. He strums a couple of chords on his new instrument and it was the most wondrous sound he ever heard. Len's face lit up. "I love it." But it soon fell to sadness. "I didn't get you anything, though."

"That's oka-"

"No it's not okay!" Len had always done this to Rin. She would do everything she could to make him happy. Everything in her power. While Len would just thank her, sits back, and watch her do it again. It really was a cruel cycle for Rin and Len had enough of it. "You have always done nice things for me, from the very beginning, and I took advantage of it. For once I want to do something for you."

"Len," She whispered.

Shamefully, he turned away, not meeting her gaze. "And today you confess your feelings for me, which you probably had for awhile." Rin turned away as well, knowing that Len was exactly right about how long she had fallen for him. "Meanwhile, I never once thought about you like that."

Rin was speechless at his words. She never expected them to come out of his mouth. Yes, she did all that she could do to make him happy and she never did expect anything in return, but they never spoke about it until now. They were both quiet for a moment. Len broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," He spoke very softly. Len looked to the ground and saw a small, tiny, white flower, sprouting out of the white blanket of snow. Suddenly, he got an idea from the flower. He plucked it off the ground and made it into a little ring. Len grabbed a hold of Rin's small hand. "Rin, I love you and I'm giving my whole life to you. That's my birthday present to you." He gently slipped the flower ring into her ring finger. Rin's cheeks started to form a blush.

She let out a gasp. "Len, we're too young to get married!"

"We're not getting married now, silly." Len gave a small chuckle. "It's just my promise to you that I'm going to be with you forever."

"Oh," Rin blushed even harder from embarrassment, but she laughed along as well. "Thank you."

"I'm not even finish giving you your present, so don't thank me just yet." It was his turn to blush.

Rin stared at him questionably, wondering what he meant by those words. Len leaned in closer to her face. His lips were just a few inches away from her's. He was so close that Rin was holding her breath and she was blushing again. She was nervous and elated at the same time that it was too much for her to bear. Until their lips finally met, her feelings and any other thought in her head vanished. Len had forgotten the cold. Rin was wearing a coat and a scarf, while Len had nothing except his regular indoor clothes on. But Len was so warm with Rin, that the cold weather didn't even bother him. They were in a world of their own, just the two of them. Len's heart was beating fast, as was Rin's. Unfortunately, for both of them, they pulled away. It was short and innocent, but it was enough to make them blush and beam with happiness.

"Hey let's get going," Len spoke up. "The others are probably worried, plus we've been out in the cold way too long." Rin shook her head then nodded as she was still in a daze from the kiss. They got up from the ground. Len grabbed his birthday present from Rin and they both headed back inside the mansion.

When they reached inside, they were greeted with a big surprise. Everybody, who had stayed behind, finished setting up the party and it all looked spectacular. There was a big banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Rin and Len!' hanged. Balloons and streamers decorated the wall. A table full of snacks and sweets was there with alcoholic beverages. Much to everyone's, except for Meiko, dismay.

"Happy Birthday Rin and Len!" They all shouted together. Rin and Len were amazed at the sight. Their mouths were left wide open in astonishment. Every member, of the Vocaloid family, crowded around the two and embraced the two in a grand hug.

"Wow," Rin said with a wide smile. "This all looks so awesome. Thanks, you guys."

"Yeah, it all looks great." Len agreed. "But you guys could have brought more than just liquor. After all, we are only fourteen."

Every eye darted to Meiko, who was, at the moment, drinking barrels of every alcohol she brought. "What?" She stared at them with a drunken grin. "You can't stay mad at me. You guys will have fun too once you start drinking." It was all she said before she passed out. Everyone gave out a hearty laugh at Meiko. After that, the music started to play and everyone headed to the dance floor. While everyone was dancing, Len was able to grab a hold of Rin's hand. Rin looked down and saw the flower ring that Len made for her.

"Thanks Len," She smiled a bright smile. "It's all that I could have asked for."

"No problem," Len gave Rin a sweet, quick kiss on her cheek. She began to blush as did Len.

"Well, nice to see the two of you finally gotten together," Len and Rin turned their heads to see Master drinking a bottle of sake. They look at him a bit stunned as they realized that he knew.

"You knew?!" They screeched. Master nodded his head.

"Of course I knew," He gave them a devious smirk. "Master knows everything." Both of them were blushing with embarrassment. Pretty soon, Master was passed out as well and that was from only one bottle.

"Geez," Len cringed at the sight. "What's in that stuff?" Rin just shrugged and gave a giggle. Her laugh made him smile and he looked at Rin with adoring eyes. "Happy Birthday, Rin."

"Happy Birthday, Len." Rin smiled back at him. They went to join everyone else and they danced together. They were both so happy that they could die and they would have been alright. Len had a feeling that it was the start of something wonderful. And no doubt about it, this was certainly the best birthday of the Kagamines' lives.

* * *

 **I could have sworn that it was just yesterday when I discovered these two little angels. *sigh* How time flies. Anyways. Happy 8th Birthday Rin and Len!**


End file.
